List of character mechanics in Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest
This is a list of character traits and abilities in Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest. Haruna Stats * Unique trait: "Unsuppressable": Haruna is immune to chakra suppressing or chakra inhibiting effects. * Health: Low * Strength: Average * Chakra: High * Defense: Low * Movement: Average * Resistance: High Jutsu * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld: Haruna consumes chakra points to create a 4x4 tile zone that reduces the movement speed of anyone that enters the area by 1. Units that are underground receive an additional -1 movement speed penalty. The zone lasts for 3 turns. Flying units are unaffected by the zone. * Water Clone Technique: Haruna consumes chakra points to produce a clone of herself in an adjacent tile. If the clone is in an adjacent tile when Haruna is attacked, it will use Guard to intercept the attack, taking the damage for Haruna (except in the case of area of effect attacks). Water clones can perform 3 actions per turn and can only attack once per turn. Clones cannot perform any action on the turn they are created. Any clone that receive damage is immediately destroyed. * Water Prison Technique: Haruna consumes chakra points to cast a water prison on her target. The target receives the Viscous Liquid debuff and loses 1 action on their next turn, expiring at the beginning of Haruna's next turn. The Water Prison Technique has a one turn cooldown and Haruna must be adjacent to her target to use. ** Water Prison Preparation: It can only be cast by Haruna's water clones on themselves and does not expire until the clone is destroyed. When Haruna's clone is destroyed by a melee attack, it automatically casts Water Prison Technique on the attacker and automatically ends the attacker's turn. * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: Haruna consumes chakra points to attack a single enemy unit. Water Dragon Bullet has an attack range of 3 tiles. Ultimate Jutsu * Suffocating Water Prison Technique: Haruna can only use this technique on adjacent units affected by the Viscous Liquid debuff (see: Water Prison Technique). The affected unit skips his next turn. Awakening * Overflow Mode: Haruna pulls water out of the earth to flood the entire map, reducing the movement speed of all units on the map, except herself, by 1. Flying units are unaffected. Haruna can cast 1 technique with water in its name, without consuming an action, once per turn. The mode lasts for 3 turns. Supports * Dalku: Dalku ravages the enemy unit, disabling the unit's movement actions and the unit loses 1 action on its next turn. Has a 3 turn cooldown. Coordination Bonuses * Forever Alone: When not partnered with any characters, Haruna doesn't feel the need to hold back, increasing the damage she deals to enemies by 20%. Details Haruna is a disruptor that focuses on applying constant debuffs to her opponent. Through clever use of Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld and placement of Water Clones, Haruna can lock down an area and protect herself from any one unit on the map while casting Water Dragon Bullet Technique to assail her enemies. If left unchecked, Haruna can trap her enemies in waves of water clones, capable of effectively forcing the target to skip a turn. Her kit is effective in many one-on-one scenarios, especially against melee-focused opponents. However, it is easily countered by area of effect attacks due to her fragile water clones, which are needed to cover her poor defensive stats. Her support Dalku is an excellent tool to get out of dangerous situations or to set up a Suffocating Water Prison Technique. Haruna's Overflow Mode limits her ability to work with teammates that cannot remain airborne, but it can effectively immobilize any unit on the map in conjunction with Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, giving her plenty of time to create a swarm of water clones for another painful round of action losses. Raido X Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Supports Coordination Bonuses * "Arihant & Spirit Guide"- * "Kinetic Paths"- * "Project: Rinnegan" Details Rei Kishi Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Supports Shingi Stats Jutsu Rasengan: Shingi can cover about five meters, to hit his target. Once hit, the opponent will have to recover from the the spiraling damage of the Rasengan. This is a game, so stopping the rotation wouldn't be valid. The technique last for only one turn, however if hit, the opponent loses -1 movement. Flying Thunder God Technique: As a user if the FTG, Shingi can move instantly. Using his kunai, he can move around freely, however without it, he must at least place a seal on the area. Because so, it grants Shingi +2 Movement. Much like Minato in game, if someone is marked Shingi gets to instantly transport himself to his opponent. Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Quick Awakening * Sage Transformation: Supports Details Sigma Uchiha Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Supports Details Shiroyasha Uchiha Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Supports Details Category:Video Games Category:Content